Amnesia
Amnesia is the 1st episode of Kong Does It Again. Plot Jimmy Kong stands in the desert, faced with thirty contestants. The wind is howling. Jimmy Kong: Right everyone! As you may know, all of New Mexico was poisoned with amnestic gas. Red Velvet: Hey, I remember that! Isotope: How? Jimmy Kong: The corn chips are not where I put them, so I KNOW that someone had to have won BFCC. I only remember seven or so challenges, but others I asked say they remember nine. Seeing as no one remembers anything about who won, a second season has to be in order. Cola: Why are all these new people here then? Shouldn't you have just gotten the old cast? Jimmy Kong: I couldn't find half of the old contestants, but it doesn't really matter. This marks the beginning of a new season of BFCC! Before we form teams, I'd like to go over all the contestants, one by one. Jimmy Kong turns to Poke Egg. Jimmy Kong: Alright, who the hell are you? Poke Egg: Hey everybody, I'm Poke Egg! Let me tell you, I think I- Jimmy Kong: Why is it pronounced "pokey" if it's spelled "poke"? Poke Egg: Uh- Jimmy Kong: I hope you know I intend to crack you as many times as possible throughout the course of this competition. Eraser Cap: Hey, don't hurt him! Jimmy Kong: Eraser Cap! It's great to have you back. Jimmy Kong pats Eraser Cap on the shoulder. Jimmy Kong: If you ever pull that stunt with the crackers again I'll kill you. Bo-Pasta: Oh goodness! Oh gosh!! Jimmy Kong: Hey calm down, people die all the time. Also is your name short for Boy Pasta? Bo-Pasta: No. Jimmy Kong walks over to Bracelety. Jimmy Kong: Bracelety! Good to see you again! You were really one of the best competitors, I'm excited to have yo- Bracelety: If that's the case why did you eliminate me for no reason? Jimmy Kong's pupils shrink and he has a flashback. The scene cuts to Jimmy Kong and Mister Iguana in the middle of the desert. Jimmy Kong: You know I can't do that! Mister Iguana: She has ties to the police, Kong. If she finds out about my operation you're going to have a lot worse things on your hands than accusations of cheating. Mister Iguana raises a shotgun to Jimmy Kong's chin. Mister Iguana: Remember this, Kong. You're under my control. The scene cuts back to present day. Jimmy Kong is shivering. Bracelety: Hello? Hey. Jimmy? Poorly-Made Card steps in to introduce themself. Poorly-Made Card: Hey, I'm Poorly-Made Card. Jimmy Kong snaps out of his trance. Jimmy Kong: Wow, your parents must have really hated you if they named you Poorly-Made Card. Anyways whaddup Fork Repellent? Red Velvet: That's not my name. Jimmy Kong: Oh right, I was thinking of someone else. Jimmy Kong scans his eyes across the competitors. Jimmy Kong: Gee, who else... Jimmy Kong spots Fish Bowly. Jimmy Kong: Fish Bowly!! I didn't even realize you were here! What's up man?? Fish Bowly: Heh, good to be here Jimmy! I'm really excited to be a competitor again. The fish in Fish Bowly pops out wearing sunglasses. He yells, in a very loud voice: Floppy: AWWW YEAH AND FLOPPY TOO Jimmy Kong: Floppy doesn't count as a competitor. Floppy: GO TO HELL JIMMY KONG Knot pushes Floppy back into the bowl with their rope-limbs. Knot: Hey everybody, I'm back for another season. Everyone is quiet for a little bit. Jimmy Kong: Man, that's the first introduction that didn't lead to me saying something funny or the competitor saying something stupid. I'm sort of disappointed. Hey Isotope you're going to be the smart one right? Isotope: Smart enough! Jimmy Kong: Hey sexy stuff my man. Cola: Iso-tope? More like... Cola gives two finger guns. Cola: Iso''dope''. Isotope: That really hurt my feelings. Cola: I'm sorry. Ilobulus: Whaddup guys. I'm Ilobulus. Jimmy Kong: How do I spell that? Illobulus: IDK. Jimmy Kong: Wow, that name is NOT pronounced how it is spelled. Look, a juul! What flavor are you? USB: Actually, I am a flash drive. Jimmy Kong: Dangit. A loud rumbling sound is heard and the wind howls. A large electric explosion happens, revealing a kneeling Four 2.0. He rises. Jimmy Kong: Dude you're late. Four 2.0: I'M SORRY. I WAS FIGHTING THE RESISTANCE. Toxic Mushroom: Hey buddy, if I'm part of this resistance you're gonna be real sorry! Four 2.0's arm turns into a grenade launcher and he points it at Toxic Mushroom. Toxic Mushroom punches it, sending it pointing upwards. It fires a grenade that explodes in the sky. Jimmy Kong: Cool! I love fireworks. Alarm Clock: Well if you love fireworks you're gonna love me! Jimmy Kong: You're not a firework. What is so special about you? Alarm Clock: BEEP BEEP BEEP Bubble Chat flies in sucking on a lollipop. Bubble Chat: That's right Bubble Chat is back!! :) Domino: As is Domino! Jimmy Kong: If there were five more of you I'd push you over and it would look really cool but there aren't five more of you. R.I.C.: Don't forget about me! Jimmy Kong: I never got to ask this. What does your name stand for? R.I.C.: Yes Seal: Arf! Jimmy Kong: You're a little square to be a seal, aren't you? Seal: Arf! :) Firework: Hey Jimmy, you love Fireworks? You're in luck! Jimmy Kong trembles and starts to cry. Firework: Wait, what? Jimmy Kong: Oh god Firecracker... god I miss Firecracker so much. Bracelety: I don't. Firework: Who? Long-Name: Hey my name is five eight four seven A three b C dash six B eight zero dash four five eight five dash A three nine zero dash four five one four A seven A nine five seven D C. Jimmy Kong: Okay I am calling you Long-Name. Computery: I'm back!! And this time I'm going to win! Assuming that I didn't win last time. Beisel Globuley: I'm Beisel Globuley. Jimmy Kong: Wow, imagine you get one shot at life and your name is Benadryl Guatemala. Beisel Globuley: Not what I sa- Tire rolls in, knocking over Bacteria Galactometer. He pops up to reveal his limbs. Tire: Pretty neat, huh? Jimmy Kong: Maybe you could do that in future challenges! A worthy player... Jimmy Kong hears a noise a turns his head to the left. Hearty: I lov BFCC, and I lov Jimmy Kong!! Hearty jumps and smooches Jimmy Kong three times. Jimmy Kong: That was pretty gay of you. I'll give you the pass for now but don't do it again. Hearty: I'm a girl though... Grass Block: You know what I love?? Minecraft! Oh boy!! I sure just can't get enough of Minecraft? Jimmy Kong: What the heck is Mind Craft? I don't know what that is. I do not like you. Anyways, Night Cap! What do you look forward to in KDIA? Night Cap is sleeping. Jimmy Kong: I should have known. Alarm Clock: Now's my time to shine! BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Night Cap: Ouch! I'm deaf!! Dumbell: Sup, Kong. I'm Dumbell. I'm the strongest one in this competition. Dumbell flexes. Jimmy Kong: If you're so strong how about you suplex Grass Block. Dumbell suplexes Grass Block and he goes flying. Grass Block: AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... Jimmy Kong: Hohoho! Hahaha, that was awesome. You're cool. Anyways, Calligraphy, why are you named after fancy writing if you're a cat. Calligraphy: Mew! ^W^ Jimmy Kong: I know you can speak english. Calligraphy: I just want to be loved. :( Hearty: I lov you! Hearty smooches Calligraphy. Jimmy Kong: Anyways, who is our last competitor? Mister Snake is smoking a cigarette. Mister Snake: Sup. Jimmy Kong: Oh my god poh my god! It's Mister Snake! What a surprise! The entire cast says meh. Cola: Will he do the challenges this time? Mister Snake: Probably. Jimmy Kong: Wow! What a cool and perfect cast of characters! Now we have to form teams. Who will be the two team captains for this game? Everyone points at Bracelety and Knot. Jimmy Kong: Oh sexy so basically the same thing as last time. Okay I'm letting Knot choose first, because they lasted longer in BFCC. Knot: Okay. I'm choosing Isotope, because they're the smart one. Isotope turns to Cola. Isotope: That's right! I AM the smart one! Cola: Dude, I was only telling a joke. Bracelety: Well, I want Four 2.0! He has all sorts of weapons, AND he can time travel. Four 2.0 goes over to Bracelety's side. Knot: I'll take Dumbell. Some brawn would be good for the team too. Dumbell: Good choice. Bracelety: I'll choose Toxic Mushroom then. Not only is he strong, but he could poison people. Knot: Think you have the only poisonous competitor? Think again! Get over here, Mister Snake! Mister Snake shimmies over. Knot leans in to whisper to him. Knot: You're venomous right? Mister Snake: No. Knot: Dangit. Bracelety: R.I.C, come over here! We Sinister Shark veterans have to stick together! R.I.C.: Yeah, all three of us! Knot: In that case, I'll take Eraser Cap. Eraser Cap: Nice. Bracelety: That thing Tire did was pretty neat. He can be on my team. Bubble Chat: Pleasechoosemepleasechoosemepleasechooseme! Knot: Fine. Bubble Chat: Yay!!! Bracelety: Alarm Clock's incessant beeping could be useful. They're on. Knot: Hey, Long-Name, I think your pointiness could provide an advantage. Come join us. Everyone is silent for a moment. Long-Name: Oh, you mean me? But my name is actually five eight four seven A three b C dash six B eight zero dash four five eight five dash A three nine zero dash four five one four A seven A nine five seven D C. Knot: I am never going to call you that. Bracelety: I'm choosing Seal. Seal: Arf! Knot: Firework is like Firecracker but red and also taller. I guess I'm choosing them. Firework: Who is Firecracker?? Bracelety: I want Poke Egg. Maybe if they crack open, there will be a Pokemon inside! Poke Egg: There won't be, please don't break me. Knot: Cola! Cola: It is an honor to join. Hearty smiles really wide at Bracelety. Bracelety: Fine, I'll choose you. Jeez. Hearty leaps to smooch Bracelety but Bracelety catches her in mid-air. Bracelety: Not so fast. Knot: Bo-Pasta, because we could cook her and use her as a bribe. Bo-Pasta: I don't like the reason I am joining, but I'm glad to be on the team! Bracelety: Even if you are poorly made, Poorly-Made Card, I think you could be a valuable asset to this team. Poorly-Made Card: Thanks! Knot: I'm curious about something. USB, get over here. USB nervously joins Knot's side. Bracelety: Baboonery Gazebo because I feel bad for him. Beisel Globuley: My name isn't that hard to mess up guys pleas- Knot: Come on Computery, come over here. Computery walks over to Knot's side. Computery: What are you curious about? Knot tries to plug USB into Computery but she struggles. USB: I AM NOT LETTING THIS HAPPEN Bracelety: Ilobulus, your name sounds like garbage. But you can still join my team. Ilobulus: Really rude of you to say that to be honest. Knot: Fish Bowly! We have to reunite Los Explosivos! Fish Bowly wanders over to Knot's side. Bracelety: Oh, that's right. Domino! Scoot over here! Domino looks insulted that she was forgotten but walks to Bracelety's side. Knot: I've ran out of former Los Explosivos members. Red Velvet? Red Velvet: Hurray! Bracelety: Calligraphy, get over here, but please don't act like you're a cat. Calligraphy: Mew! ^w^ Bracelety: What did I just say? Knot: I forgot Night Cap was here, because they've slept through the whole process of choosing teams, but they're with us. Night Cap snoozes. Grass Block finally makes it back to the area. Grass Block: Hey everybody, I'm back! Bracelety: Oh, I guess you're on my team then. Jimmy Kong: Alright! The teams are made. What do you want to call yourselves? Knot: Los Explosivos! Bracelety: The Sinister Sharks. Jimmy Kong: The teams can't be named that, they were named that last time. Knot: Les Explosifs. Bracelety: The... uhh... Minister Manatees? Jimmy Kong: Great, wonderful, absolutely astounding. You suck. Anyways the first challenge is standing on this large balance beam. Whoever falls is out! The last person standing wins for their team. Eraser Cap: Hey! That's the exact same challenge as the first BFDI! Jimmy Kong: No it's not. The water is replaced by my large pit of spinning buzzsaws. The large pit of spinning buzzsaws is shown. Everyone screams. Jimmy Kong: Everyone ready? Threetwoonego! Jimmy presses a button on his remote and everyone is teleported to the balance beam. Everyone stays perfectly still. Grass Block: So, is anyone going to do anything or- Dumbell throws him towards the buzzsaws. Grass Block: AAAAAAAAaaaaa- Grass Block gets grinded up. Dumbell: Hahahaha- WOAH! Dumbell ducks as Four 2.0 fires a laser at him. It hits Firework, blowing them up and knocking away Domino, Eraser Cap, Red Velvet, Hearty, and Cola. Dumbell: Moron! You're knocking down people from your own team! Jimmy Kong: Maybe putting you all on one thin platform while you were in teams wasn't a good idea. Four 2.0: RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. Four 2.0 charges up another shot but Mister Snake and Bubble Chat leap onto them and start fighting. Jimmy Kong: Hey, no flying. Jimmy Kong pushes a button on his remote and Bubble Chat drops into the buzzsaws. Mister Snake and Four 2.0 fall off while fighting and get grinded up. Night Cap is still sleeping and slips off. Night Cap: Huh? AAAAAA- Dumbell shoves off Beisel Globuley and Calligraphy, but Toxic Mushroom comes and punches him. They get in a fight, backing into Poorly-Made Card and knocking them off. Tire rolls across the platform, knocking over Fish Bowly, Long Name and Bo-Pasta. Bo-Pasta grabs onto the ledge as Seal hops over. Bo-Pasta: SEAL! SEAL, HELP ME! Seal leans in close to Bo-Pasta. Seal: arf Bo-Pasta falls, screaming. Seal stays stationary for ten seconds before also falling off for no reason. Tire: Look out! Tire rolls into the fighting Toxic Mushroom and Dumbell and gets knocked off the platform. Dumbell trips and falls off. Dumbell: Woah! Toxic Mushroom: Ha! Hahahahaha- USB trips Toxic Mushroom and he falls. She runs across the platform, shoving off Ilobulus and Poke Egg. She kicks R.I.C. into the air, spilling her Ice Cream everywhere. R.I.C.: Hey! R.I.C. falls off. USB runs to get Bracelety but slips on the frozen yogurt and falls. Computery: Hey Bracelety! It's two against on- Bracelety turns around angry with fire in her eyes. Computery: Sorry Knot, I'm not messing with that. Computery backflips off the platform. Bracelety runs towards Knot at full force but Knot grabs her with his rope limbs. Bracelety: Dagnabit. Knot throws off Bracelety, and starts jumping for joy. Knot: YES! I DID IT! I-WOAH!! The platform collapses into the buzzsaws and Knot dies. Jimmy Kong: Cool! The Minister Manatees are up for elimination. Vote in the comments for any one of these characters: *Beisel Globuley *Bracelety *Calligraphy *Domino *Four 2.0 *Grass Block *Hearty *Illobulus *Poke Egg *Poorly-Made Card *R.I.C. *Seal *Tire *Toxic Mushroom Jimmy Kong: Voting ends November 28th, 2018. Goodbye and good luck! Trivia *This is the second episode that featured the most deaths. First being Mister Snake Comes To Town. *This is the first episode with no stinger. Second being Book Learning. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:KDIA Episodes